


Why Don't You Dance With Me?

by yeska_noka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Kanju, Kansai Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: The only thing better than two things you love is putting two things you love together.





	Why Don't You Dance With Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talisa_ahn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talisa_ahn/gifts).



> ~~I apologize that this is so short. I wish I could have written more, but they just weren’t being cooperative. I hope you enjoy it anyway! A big thanks to everyone who has been encouraging and supportive throughout this failed process, and also a big thank you to my beta for getting rid of some really embarrassing typos.~~ Thanks to timeripple for the beta. This was written for talisa_ahn for je_holiday 2011. The fic I received is over [here](http://je-holiday.livejournal.com/143412.html), and it is awesome! Go read if you're looking for some sweet, hot Nika/Senga. ♥

Matori’s dance performance goes almost perfectly. He’s been practicing with his circle for weeks, and the five of them had been looking forward to their turn at the school festival. Afterward, they’re surrounded by friends, loud congratulations and praise being thrown around as he’s hugged by one person after another.

It’s over forty minutes later when Matori finally has a chance to glance at his phone, the message light blinking up at him. There are only two messages, and one is from one of his circle members and just says _Are you here?_ —probably a late server delivery from pre-performance.

The second message, however, makes his heart stop for a moment, and then kick in again racing as he reads it.

_Nice work today. You looked great!_

It’s from Yukito.

Matori had invited him, but hadn’t actually expected him to come. He hits a quick succession of buttons and lifts the phone to his ear, not bothering with the effort to mail a reply.

Yukito answers on the second ring.

“Where are you?” Matori demands before Yukito can say anything at all. “You’re here, aren’t you?”

He can almost hear the smile over the phone.

“In the cafeteria, yeah,” Yukito says.

“I’ll be right over,” Matori replies. “Don’t go anywhere.”

“Wasn’t planning to.”

Matori snaps the phone shut and jogs back over to his circle to take his leave.

“But you’re still coming to the party tonight, right?” one of the girls calls after him.

Matori pauses. “Uh... we’ll see.”

“Oh, come on, Hayashi, show your face,” someone else urges. “You can’t not show up after all this.”

Matori nods reluctantly. “Yeah, yeah, okay. I’ll come for a bit.”

And he does want to go. But he’d rather spend time alone with Yukito. It feels like he hasn’t seen him for weeks, too busy with school and dance circle rehearsals to get down to Osaka to meet him.

He finds Yukito reading a book at a table in the corner of the campus cafeteria. Yukito looks up when Matori calls his name.

“How long were you planning to wait?” Matori wants to know. “What if I hadn’t checked my phone for hours?!”

“Then I would have waited hours, I guess,” Yukito replies, tucking a scrap of paper between the pages of his book and closing it. He waggles the paperback at Matori. “I came prepared.”

It’s not just the book he’s talking about either, Matori realizes, noticing the duffel bag tucked under the chair, but neither of them points that out. Matori drops into a chair next to him.

“So, what did you think?”

Yukito smiles. “It was really good,” he says. “Weird, though. It’s so different to see a performance without the lights and the costumes and the sparkles...” ( _“And the feathers,” Matori interrupts._ ) “Those too. It almost seemed like rehearsal in a way, but with a different kind of energy.

“Also, girls,” Yukito finishes. “That was pretty different.”

Matori laughs, his heart feeling light now that Yukito’s beside him. “They’re chill, don’t get all jealous.”

Yukito pouts. “I’m not, loser.”

“I’ll introduce you later,” Matori says, ignoring him. “At the...”

“At the...?” Yukito prompts.

“Crap,” Matori says, realizing that Yukito is too young to join him at the bar later.

“Drinking party?” Yukito guesses, not that it takes a genius to figure it out; it’s a fairly standard way to celebrate a performance. The likelihood of getting caught is minimal, but Matori likes both of their jobs enough that he really doesn’t want to risk it. Yukito doesn’t invite himself along, either. “I can wait for you somewhere.”

“I don’t have to go,” Matori argues. “We can just go home.”

Yukito frowns at him. “Don’t be stupid. They’ll be expecting you.”

They think over the options while Matori grabs a quick bite to eat, and finally Matori calls his mother to let her know to expect a visitor.

“I don’t mind hanging out with your mom,” Yukito assures him as Matori waits with him for the bus.

Matori grimaces. “Yeah, well.”

“Just go have fun, seriously,” Yukito insists. “Don’t worry so much. I really don’t mind. Besides, you deserve it. You did great today.”

“Mm,” Matori says. “But you know...” He glances around quick to make sure no one is in immediate sight. “I’d rather dance with you.”

He grabs Yukito by the hips and sinks halfway to his knees in an imitation of the move he likes to pull in concert if no one stops him. Yukito stops him this time, pulling him back up, laughing. But he doesn’t push Matori’s hands from his hips, and his body feels firm and inviting beneath Matori’s fingertips, even through his clothes. Matori seriously reconsiders ditching the party for a moment, but his circle members would probably kill him.

Matori releases Yukito and sighs, but it’s just as well, because the bus appears around the corner at that moment. He can’t even kiss him goodbye, no matter how much he’d like to, unless he wants to condemn Yukito to an intensely uncomfortable bus ride under scrutiny of both the driver and the other passengers.

“I’ll see you later, okay?” he promises, and despite looking forward to the evening’s celebrations, he’s looking forward to what comes after them much more.

∞∽∞∽∞∽∞∽∽∞∽∞∽∞∽∞∽∽∞∽∞∽∞∽∽∽∞

The party was fun, and Matori doesn’t regret going. In fact, he’s glad he did. But he feels slightly guilty for forgetting about Yukito a few times over the course of the evening.

He knows he doesn’t have to feel guilty. He’d invited Yukito without expecting him to come, and Yukito clearly showed up knowing full well that Matori would be surprised. It’s still a relief when he can finally tiptoe through a darkened house at 2am and crawl into bed to find Yukito curled up beneath the covers.

Yukito mumbles something and shifts as Matori slides in next to him.

“Shh,” Matori whispers when Yukito moves more purposefully. “Go back to sleep.”

He smooths a hand over Yukito’s worn t-shirt, curling an arm around his stomach to keep him from rolling over.

“H’wzuh p’ree?” Yukito asks, not very awake.

“I’ll tell you in the morning,” Matori tells him, and then again, “ _Sleep_.”

Yukito says nothing more after that, and Matori falls asleep to the rise and fall of Yukito’s chest as he breathes.

In the morning, Matori feels guilty all over again.

“I’m sorry,” he tries again, once they’re both awake enough to be conscious. “I feel really bad...”

Yukito just shoves him a bit. “I told you, I _knew_ you’d be busy. It doesn’t matter.”

“But you should have told me you were coming! I could have—”

“Could have what?” Yukito wants to know. “It was all planned for weeks, I _know_ that. Don’t be dumb. I just wanted to see you dance.”

Matori gives up. If he’s not allowed to feel bad, maybe he’s allowed to feel something else.

“Is that _all_ you wanted?” he asks, smoothing a hand along Yukito’s side.

“I want a lot of things,” Yukito replies, and then pushes Matori away when he leans in to kiss him. “First of which is for you to brush your teeth. Ugh, you smell like hangover.”

Matori laughs. “What does ‘hangover’ smell like? And anyway, I’m not hung over.” He sticks his tongue out at Yukito as he climbs out of bed, then reaches out a hand to help him up as well.

“Brush your teeth, too. You’re not any better.”

Yukito just makes a face at him in return, but lets Matori pull him out of bed.

It occurs to Matori right in the middle of brushing that he doesn’t actually know Yukito’s schedule this week, but he waits until they’re both finished to ask.

“Hey... do you... have work today?” He feels like he should know, but Yukito’s schedule is usually even busier than his own, and he doesn’t.

“No. Why do you think I’m here?”

Matori laughs at himself. “Okay, stupid question. Sorry.”

He tries to make it up with a kiss, but Yukito pushes him back again.

“ _No kissing in the hall_ ,” he whispers, and Matori rolls his eyes.

“Making rules in my house? Who says you’re allowed to do that?”

“ _You_ say I’m allowed,” Yukito responds, and then pushes Matori up against the door of his own room as soon as he’s got it closed. “Right?”

“Uh.” With Yukito so close, it’s a bit hard to focus on anything else, and Matori forgets the question. “What?”

He doesn’t get a repeat, because this time, Yukito kisses _him_.

Matori immediately loses himself in the feel of him, strong arms and shoulders beneath his hands when he reaches up to grab onto Yukito, a sharp reminder of how much he’s grown. He’s not shy with Matori anymore, either, pushing closer and taking control. Matori lets him.

He’d be happy to keep kissing Yukito for hours, but it seems like Yukito has other plans. It’s not that Matori is really arguing when Yukito slides to his knees, but...

“Isn’t that my move?” he asks him.

Yukito just grins. “I’ve learned from the best.”

It’s times like these when Matori misses Yukito’s curls just a bit, but he holds on as best as he can as Yukito makes him see stars.

Later, after Matori has returned the favor and they’ve both eaten something that might qualify as a real breakfast, Matori drags Yukito back to campus. With the festival performance over, Matori has no real reason to take over the rehearsal room his team had been using for practice. But there’s nothing Matori enjoys more than dancing, and there’s no one he’d rather dance with than Yukito.

Matori hits _play_ on the sound system and a well-known song begins. Matori holds out his hand as Yukito’s eyes widen in understanding.

“Hey, Yukito~,” he sings. “Why don’t you dance with me?”

And Yukito does.


End file.
